


Eid

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Elias gets a boyfriend, Fluff, I just love these characters so much, Multi, My version of the ending of Skam, Ramadan, Things get solved, Vilde is awesome, Yousana, happy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Eid truly is a memorable time.





	Eid

**Author's Note:**

> I got very mad when I saw the clip for today, so I had to write something to make myself feel better. This is basically my version of how i really hope the show ends. :-)

“And, what’s this dish called?”

Sana, with her bright smile and dimpled cheeks, looked up to Vilde. Her heart melted slightly, when her friend asked her questions about her culture.

Something had happened to Vilde on Friday, the girls knew but never asked. Every time they wanted to bring it up, they’d panic and veer to a safe question, as her expressions always faltered somberly when they mentioned her mother. But now she was so.. _bright_. Sana didn’t know what happened, maybe her and Magnus talked, but she was just so much happier. Vilde linked her arm with Sana’s as she pointed at the tray, “tell me!” she whined. Sana let out a small laugh, “It’s called chorba”. Vilde nodded her head with actual interest, before she turned to face Sana. The lightness on her face altered slightly, as she spoke, “Hey thank you for the text on Saturday, it meant a lot”. Normally Sana would sweep a thanks under the rug, scoffing or just saying it’s all good. But as she watched her dear friend, she knew it wasn’t just a normal thank you. Warming her eyes, Sana whispered, “I’m always here Vilde”, before placing her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know” Vilde mumbled quietly, “I just don’t know why I never realized that before”.

Could your heart burst out of your chest? Because Sana felt like that would happen any moment then. Licking her lips, she looked up to meet Vilde’s eyes, “We all make mistakes Vilde. But as long as you acknowledge them, it’s fine. Shit happens to everyone”. Vilde nodded back, forcing a small smile on her lips.

She paused, making Sana maintain her gaze, “I-” her eyes dropped nervously to her fidgeting hands, before she looked back up to Sana, “I did something for you”.

“Okay?” Sana responded, keeping her voice steady. Her curiosity made her instigate more, “Can I know what it is?” Vilde shook her head with a hint of a grin, “You’ll find out soon enough”. And before Sana could ask her more questions, Eva appeared beside her, placing a hand on Sana’s shoulder.

“Hey,” she gasped, eyeing Sana up and down, “oh my god you look _so_ beautiful!”. A breathy laugh escaped Sana’s lips, as she gave her a hug. “Aw thank you” she mumbled before leaving her.

This could not have been a more perfect day for Sana.

Everyone, all the people she loved, were surrounding her with their beautiful smiles on their faces. Well, Sana’s grin faltered as she scanned the living room, not _everyone_.

She missed him, she truly did. And having him there with everyone in such peaceful bliss would have made the evening even better than ever. But she had to accept the facts that he wasn’t there. He was in Turkey, and she’d count the days painfully until he came back.

“Hello there”, came a voice behind Sana, jolting her out of her daze. Elias, in his intricately tailored gandora, nudged her shoulder as he looked around the room.

“This was a great idea” he said quietly, eyes scanning each person warmly. Sana nodded, placing her head on her brother’s shoulder. She was glad that things had changed for the better for him. He was no longer drinking, and he didn’t come home everyday clearly frustrated. Suddenly in the past week his mood had lifted, he spent more time with her. _He even made tea for her._ She never asked why, because while they were close, they tended to keep somethings among themselves.

“Everyone is so happy” she mumbled, eyes landing on Even, who laughed brightly at something Mutta was saying. She was so so _so_ glad that the boys had worked things out with Even. They weren’t missing that one person from their group anymore. They weren’t reminiscing of what went wrong in those three hell of months.

“That they are” he replied, looking down to Sana with a smile. He moved himself away slightly, making her stand up. “Okay,” he licked his lips as if readying himself before he looked at her straight in the eyes, “I have to tell you something”.

 _Finally_ , Sana had been dying to know what the mystery behind her brother’s sudden uplifting mood could have been. “Go on..” He opened his mouth to speak but paused otherwise. Holding her arm, he pulled her through the crowd, up the stairs, until they were at the last step. “Sit down” he ordered, sitting beside her as she carefully adjusted her dress under her before resting. He rubbed his hands together, face contorting in odd ways as he conjured up the words. Sana eyed him worriedly, “Elias you’re scaring me what happ-”

“No no no!” he laughed out, “It’s something..good. Good news” He readied himself, rolling his shoulders before speaking, “I...am dating someone”.

Sana blinked, “Um. Elias, I already knew that. I think everyone knew that”. He rolled his eyes, “Okay whatever, will you let me talk?” She nodded, eyeing him intrigued.

“Okay..here it goes”, she hated the way he looked so scared, as if his words would somehow make her judge him. She sighed, placing a hand on his forearm “Hey, I’m here. Relax”. He nodded, inhaling deeply.

“I have a boyfriend” he blurted out.

 _Oh_.

Okay that was not what Sana had expected. She cocked her head back slightly in shock, as she attempted to keep her voice monotoned and nonchalant.

“A..boyfriend?” she repeated. He nodded quickly, eyes watching her. She needed him to stop looking like a deer seeing headlights, so she took his one hand in her’s. “Tell me more”, she said suddenly. Elias froze, before an ecstatic grin formed on his lips, “Really?!” he asked her breathlessly. She scrunched her eyebrows, “Elias. How did you think I was going to react?”.

He shook his head, “I-I don’t know. I just didn’t think you’d be so chilled about it”. How..how could he think that way?

She opened her mouth, appalled. Did he actually think she’d not support him? The anger rose in her voice, “You thought I’d be mad? T-that I wouldn’t support you?” she asked incredulously. He shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe I just thought you-”

“How could you think that way?” she asked softly. A lump formed in her throat as she spoke, “You..thought I wouldn’t love you if I knew this?” He shook his head in panic, seeing the water in her eyes. “No no no Sana-”

“Elias Bakkoush, you are my brother, and you are my best friend”, she paused biting her upper lip to keep the words steady, “I love you. And will love and cherish whoever you love too. I am your sister _dammit_ , you have to believe that I will be there. No matter what happens, do not ever think that I will not be here for you one hundred percent okay?” Fuck, her words turned all wobbly. Sana felt a tear roll down her cheek as she continued while still holding his hand, “You are my brother, you are the first friend I have ever had, and you need to remember that I am here for you okay?” he nodded with teary eyes, “Okay? Because I know w-we keep stuff from each other, and that’s fine. But please don’t think that that should stop you from telling me important things. Please”. Elias bit his quivering bottom lip, hand swiftly wiping the tear falling out of his eye. “I know. I know I’m sorry”, he mumbled. He brought his hand to her face, thumb wiping her trail of tears.

“Okay?” she repeated, shaking his hand forcefully, “A-and don’t you ever _dare_ think that I will judge you okay?” A choke of a yes escape his lips, as he swooped his arms around her, bringing her into his warm embrace. She didn’t really know why she was crying. Maybe because she was happy for her brother, maybe because she was angry that he didn’t have enough faith in her to tell her something so important, or maybe because just _so much_ had happened to her in the past few weeks. She pushed him away gently, wiping her runny nose with the sleeve of his gandora. “Hey!” he laughed out, blinking the tears out, before pulling his sleeve away from her.

They sat there for a bit, her arm linked with his, and head resting on his shoulder. She had missed that. When they were kids, and they’d watch some scary movies, Sana would link her arm just like she did that day, with her face squished into his arm in order to not see the screen.

“Tell me”, she said after a while.

“Hmm?” he said with his cheek on top of her head. “Tell me about him”, she moved away slightly, turning to face him excitedly.

“Okay”, he laughed out, clearing his throat, “Okay let’s see. Uh- his name is Daniel”, he said with a small grin. Sana nodded, hands placed under her head, “Okay…”

“Uh-he is this..” a small blush crept upon his face, making Sana grin, “He is a writer, he’s really funny, and really nice, and _really_ cute”. Sana laughed at that. Her eyes warmed gently as she watched him reminisce. “How’d you meet him?” she asked, biting her bottom lip. She had never seen him so..how would you say it, _warm_. Like he was in his own little happy bubble.

“I met him actually at that party that we went to in April, remember that one?” Sana’s eyes widened as she gasped, “Oh my god- is he that one with the curly brown hair and h-he wore a kind of nerdy sweater?”

“Yah. Yah that’s him” he laughed out, hand scratching the back of his neck. “Aww!” Sana pinched his cheek with a squeak, “He was actually so cute!!!” Her feet stomped on the stairs excitedly, as she gave him another hug.

“I’m happy for you” she whispered, back of the hand resting on his face. He nodded warmly as her, pausing before speaking, “And you?” he asked.

“What about me” she said with a laugh. He gave her a _-don’t lie to me Sana, you suck at it-_ look with the tilt of his head.

“Sana” he said as if it was obvious, “Just tell me”. She bit her bottom lip with eyes searching his, “Okay” she said excitedly, leaning in, “I do like him, a lot”. Elias clapped his hands, “Haha! I knew it!” he did a little dance in his spot beside her on the step before continuing, “So then how’d the date go?”

“How do you..” she asked confused. Did he tell the boys?

“You-” he let out a loud laugh, “You called him when we were shooting a video”.

“No” she gasped out, “Wait, did you record it?!”.

He grinned wickedly, “Yup. It’s in the clip”

“Elias Bakkoush-” she said with fake anger, hitting him gently as he tried grabbing her arms, “I am going to _ki_ -”

“Sana?” Sana paused mid air, as she and Elias looked down the steps. “Who” she mouthed to Elias, he mouthed back “Noora I think”.

“Uh coming!” she hollered, getting up. She snapped her head back at Elias, “Hey I haven’t forgotten this okay? I am going to _end_ _you_ ”. He gave her a “you wish” look before motioning her to go. Sana jumped down the steps of the stairs to see Noora, who was leaning her head back against a wall. She perked up as she met Sana, “Hi! You look amazing!” she squealed, crushing Sana with her hug.

“You look beautiful too” she laughed as she grabbed her friend’s hand. They swung their arms together in silence, before Noora spoke.

“I have to tell you something” she said quietly. Weird. Why did everyone need to tell Sana something that day only? Sana nodded, nearing her. “Yah what’s up?”

Noora looked into her eyes, readying herself, “I-I broke up with William”.

Normally when someone said that they have broken up a relationship, you’d think that they’d be a little sad, and little somber. But Noora was the complete opposite, she was smiling from ear to ear.

“ _O-kay_?” Sana said carefully, cocking her head back.

How does one react to that?

“Uh, why?” she asked, squinting her eyes. Noora let out a sigh, hands cupping her own face, “I have been really stupid these past few weeks Sana Bakkoush” she paused, shaking her head as if embarrassed for herself, “I..I don’t even know what I was _thinking_ , you know?” She didn’t. While Sana never judged Noora for being with William, she never liked their relationship either. They didn’t have passion, they had this borderline obsession with each other. “Continue..” she muttered, arms crossed against her chest.

Noora opened her mouth to speak, pausing as she contemplated her words, “I-I was just so blind you know? Like, I didn’t think twice of just being with him again. I just went with it”. She shook her head hastily, “But then this weekend he had to go somewhere for his job, a-and it just” she snapped her fingers, “clicked within me. That he, was causing all this trouble in my life. Like, when he left, it felt s-so calm? Like a weight was lifted off of my chest or something”.

“So then?” Sana asked curiously. “Then what?” she said with an obvious look, “I broke up with him” she sang.

“ _W-what?_!” Sana said without thinking. Hey, it wasn’t like she was the greatest fan of them, but Noora could end up regretting the decision down the line.

“I know, I know” Noora said with a laugh, “I know- it’s crazy! But just, I-I haven’t felt this good in _so long_. I feel so..free”.

“But-” Sana hesitated, changing her words with a warm smile, Noora was smiling, what else mattered? “I’m happy for you then. Whatever you do, whatever decision you make, I’m here”. Noora smiles, clutching her chest, “Aw. Sana my love-” she crushed Sana again with a hug (great, she was gonna get a bruise) before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m just so ha-ppy” she squeaked, shaking Sana by the shoulders.

“Okay okay, you’re gonna bruise me woman!” she scolded, pushing out of Noora’s clutch.

“Let’s go ce-le-brate!” Noora hooted, linking an arm around Sana as they walked into the living room.

                                                                                                                                 ---

Everyone had gathered in the living room, as Sana’s parents said a few warm words about how thankful and glad they were to be having everyone in their house. Sana admired them from afar, as she stood by Even. He glanced down at her with one of his sun-like smiles, “Hello there” he said, taking a sip of his pomegranate juice. “You look damn good in pink Bakkoush” he said, making her laugh. She had missed their banters. When Even would hang out with the boys, other than Yousef (who failed miserably to flirt with her, but she bloody loved it) he would always find time to sit around and talk to Sana. Their chats weren’t anything significant, but they always stayed in Sana’s heart. He was just such a kind human being, he was _a good person_. Which is why is hurt her to have to see him go through everything he had in the last year.

“Well thank you very much”, she responded, twirling slightly in her steps. “So..” she said hesitantly, eyes meeting his beautiful blue ones “how is life?” He nodded, quirking his lips, “Uh-pretty fucking great” he said with a chuckle.

“Isak makes coming home feel much more inviting” he added, making her grin. _God_ , she loved their relationship. Sana couldn’t think of any two people who worked so well with each other, who loved each other with the utmost purity of him and Isak.

“I’m glad” she muttered, “And I-I’m also glad that you and the boys..” she waited for him to respond. He rose his eyebrows, nodding, “Yah, yah. The-the boys and I have well..” he paused, not wanting to lie to her, “Well we haven’t figured it out all the way yet. But we are all having dinner next Saturday”.

“Wait” Sana said, eyebrows furrowing up. She couldn’t help the way her heartbeat sped slightly.

Do no get your hopes up, _do not get your hopes up._

Even looked at her clearly confused, “Wait what? It’s gonna be me, Mikael, Elias, Mutta, Adam, and Yousef”. There it was again, her heart sped up.

“Wait but how-”

“Sana?” she heard from in front of her. Sana looked at Noora, who was looking right past her.

Calm down heart, calm down.

Sana turned around slowly to follow Noora, and now Even’s gaze.

And her heart stopped.

Because as she turned around, her eyes stopped at the front door.

Yousef.

He was there. He was _actually_ there. Like, about 6 meters away from her. She blinked twice, to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. Nope, still there.

And Sana froze. The blood rushed to her ears as she caught his warm gaze. His jaw dropped. Not subtly, it dropped _so_ down that Sana thought it would fall off as he looked down the length of her pink dress.

Sana was not an impulsive person, no not _at_ all. She tended to veer towards the more logical and planned out actions. But in that moment, when her heart started thumping again, and she saw his lips form a smile, she did the one thing she never thought she’d ever do.

She ran. No not jogged over to him, but like, _full on ran_ to him at the fastest speed possible. He dropped his bag onto the floor, opening his arms to embrace her. But he cocked his head back as she just grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the area. That..was not what he had expected. “Sana-” he said confused, as she pulled him as fast as she could to her room. “Shut up” she muttered breathlessly, as her one hand pulled him along with her, whilst the other lifted her dress in order to not trip. One step, another, closer, _closer_..

Finally they climbed the stairs and reached her room.

“Sana what the-” she pushed him inside the blue-walled room quickly, before slamming the door behind her as she entered. She wasn’t gonna do that with everyone around.

“Okay, can you let me what the _he-_ ” Sana raced towards him, as she pulled him into her embrace.

And she hugged him.

She hugged him _so_ _hard_ that she thought that her short arms may just fall off.

Because in that moment, she forgot about all their problems, she forgot everything.

She had missed him _so fucking much_.

Her arms linked around his long neck, as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes (damn his tall height). Yousef froze for a minute, arms slackened, before he crushed her with his two arms encircling her waist. Sana felt his warm breath fan her neck and his face squashed into her shoulder.

She thought the evening couldn’t have gotten better, but _good god_ it just had.

He was whispering something into her ear, but Sana’s damn heart was racing all too fast to be able to listen to his words.

“What?” she whispered breathlessly, arms not letting him go. No, she wouldn’t let him go for a while. He turned his head in order to face her ear, lips tickling the skin (good god her heart was literally going to explode). “I-I love you” he said in a quick breath. His tinkle of a laugh rung in her ear, as he repeated it, “I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ”.

Wow. So that was what euphoria was.

Sana had heard people use the word here and there, but in that moment, with her body against his, waist tightly encircled with her arms, and ears hearing the sweet words, she finally understood it.

That was her euphoria.

She pulled back, lips forming a smile so wide, her cheeks were hurting. “Say that again?” she said with a laugh. The look he gave...just melted _everything_ within her.

“I love you” he repeated, big brown eyes travelling up and down the crevices of her face.

“Fuck, I love you so much Sana Bakkoush”.

She loved how easily the words just worked when they escaped his lips. Sana placed a hand on his face, thumb brushing his cheekbone.

“I..” she watched him pause in expectation, his gaze staying on her moving lips, as if he needed to see the words in action, “I love you too” she said. And then Yousef did the most unexpected thing.

 _He bursted into a fit of giggles_ . Sana froze in confusion as she watched him place a hand on his mouth, failing to stop the sound from escaping. _What..even_?

“Uh Yousef?” she said with a concerned laugh, “you _okay_?” He didn’t move away from her, rather, he intertwined their hand together as he let his head fall back.

“I’m-I’m sorry” he said mid-laugh, and Sana couldn’t help the crack of a laugh that formed in her mouth. His laugh was just so infectious. It bursted out of her, as she let the noise escape.

“Why-why are you laughing too-” he asked before doubling down and closing his eyes. She shook her head with eyes closed whilst she let out another loud laugh, “I don’t _know-_ what- what the hell is happening?!”

He shook his head, shoulder shaking from the sheer volume of laughter within him. He opened his arms, nodding to her. Sana stepped into his warm embrace again, her laugh muffled in his shoulder. She felt his chest vibrate under her, as they died down.

He coughed out the last of his laugh, before pulling away. “S-sorry” he said, placing a hand on his mouth.

Sana shook her head, _who cared_? They were happy. That was all that mattered to her.

“I just-” he paused, his warm gaze took in her attire again, “I’m just so happy” he whispered. She nodded because she got it, she understood the sheer joy he was feeling in that moment. They loved each other _dammit_ , they deserved to laugh their hearts’ out. Sana stood silent, just..watching his stupid face. He was so beautiful. He was so happy.

Yousef stepped forward, hands interlocking with her’s.

“I can’t believe this is happening” he muttered with his forehead against her’s. She just nodded silently, taking in the moment.

“Oh my god Sana Bakkoush is in love with _me_!” he squeaked out.

How could one person be so damn adorable all the time?

His head moved down slightly, lips feathering her temple.

So that was how it was going to be. Would Sana ever get use to it? Sana leaned her head into his, as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

“By the way” he mumbled, “you look.. _so._ ” she let out a breathy laugh as he spoke, “You look so beautiful Sana”. Her head pulled away from his, as she took in his words.

“Thank you” she said with a slight flush of her cheeks. “ _Ohhhh_ ” he teased, grazing the back of his hand on her cheek, “is someone blushing?”

“Shut up” she laughed out, “It’s going to take me time to get use to you openly flirting, okay?”

He pulled her hand to his lips, lips pecking her knuckles, “Jaan you better get use to it. Because now this Yousef Acar doesn’t have to flirt sneakily anymore. So be prepared for all those damn compliments”

“Really” she said. Could her cheeks stop her hurting? Probably not. “Sneakily?”

“Yes!” he said clearly offended, “I have been trying to get your attention for like 3 years Sana Bakkoush. So I am more than ready to openly compliment you now”.

“Okay, then do it” she said with the shrug of her shoulders. His eyes darkened slightly, before he rose his eyebrows.

“Okay then first of all, you are _literally_ the cutest person I have ever seen in my life” he said pointing up and down her, Sana laughed, just watching him. “Second of all, you are so smart. Like how is it even possible?” his voice was so earnest, not even a slight hint of a joke in his tone.

“Really?” she said doubtfully.

“Yes!” he pecked her other hand while looking in the distance, “I even asked Elias once how the hell you had become so damn smart and-obviously he didn’t know..”

Her heart was melting, her insides were melting, _everything_ was melting.

“And you wanna know what’s your best quality?” she felt like she may just pass out as he asked her excitedly, “What?” she whispered. Yousef bit his bottom lip, eyes observing the beautiful embroidery of her pink hijab.

“It’s that you have you the most kindest, beautiful-” he stopped not being able to figure out the right word “and-and the most fucking gracious heart on this _entire_ planet”.

How could one person steal her breath away so many times? Sana was stunned. Her mouth opened slightly, not knowing if there were any words in the entire dictionary that could conjure up the sentence she wanted to say.

“Who _even are you_?” she asked incredulously as he chuckled.

“No, no I’m serious! H-how can one person have everything that you have Yousef Acar?” her voice was light, but she was serious. He shrugged his shoulders all giddy, “It’s not hard to be kind. Plus, it’s really not hard to compliment you”. There it was again. Damn him and his words. She pursed her lips as a blush crept on her cheeks again.

“You” she let out a laugh, “You seriously cannot be around me if you are gonna say things like that okay? I’m warning you” she pointed a finger out accusingly, poking his chest. He grabbed her finger, clutching the hand against his chest as he stared at her. “Watch me Bakkoush” he whispered slightly too near for Sana’s already fast-beating heart. She stepped back, needing to breath, as she watched him grin. “Okay we-have to go downstairs now”.

Yousef pouted, placing a small kiss on her index finger. “ _Stop that_!’ she squealed as he hugged her face.

It was not going to be hard to get use to him around all the time.

He gave in after a moment, saying, “Okay let’s go. But after the party we are going to talk for like- fifty hours okay?” She rolled her eyes, but internally was dancing in utter joy. He took her hand in his as the opened the door.

And Elias fell onto the ground in front of them.

“E-Elias? _What_?” she looked up from him, to see a crowd up people all hunched by the door. Each one looking more guilty than the other.

“Guys?” Yousef said unbelievably beside her, “Were you eavesdropping?”.

Even scratched his head from beside Isak (who hid his face under the shoulder of Jonas, “Uhh. We were-”

“-We were all getting a tour of the house!” Eva laughed out nervously. Sana’s mom and dad popped from behind Even’s tall frame.

“Mamma?” Sana asked incredulously, “ _you too_?” she was more surprised than angry, as her mom was so calm.

“Jaan we-” she turned towards Pappa Bakkoush who added all panicky, “We-we uhh. Wait. _Hold on_ ” his gaze narrowed in on Sana with a fake authoritarian stance, “Why were you two in there huh?”

“Pappa _please_. We both know that you are not mad-you love Yousef”.

He giggled excitedly as he nodded at Yousef, “ _I do_ ”.

Mamma Bakkoush nudged him with her elbow, “Hey don’t give in!”

“Okay okay we can do this later!” Yousef said from beside her, hands waving. “Since you’ve all heard _everything_ already, we can move on okay? Anyways, let’s go downstairs, it’s almost time for maghrib!”

                                                                                                           ----

The Bakkoushs and the boys all broke their fasts together, as everyone watched attentively. It had been a beautiful and intimate moment. To break the last fast in front of the people Sana loved.

She sat in her seat at dining table where she sat beside Yousef. Of course, who couldn’t let her stay in peace so he would nudge her with his foot every now and then, bursting into a fit of giggles. What a dork. The atmosphere was so positive, so full of joy that Sana just watched everyone talking and eating around her.

A thought popped into her head, so she poked Yousef gently beside her.

“Hey” she said through a bite of a date.

“Hey you” he repeated back with a warm smile. _Nope_ , she’d never get use to his special smile for her.

“Okay I forgot to ask, why did you come back now?”

He looked at her confused, as if she knew.

“What..do you mean?” he shook his head slowly, “You’re the one who called me back?”

What? How would she be able t-

And it clicked. Sana turned in her seat to find her, eyes stopping at the figure who was giggling with Eva.

Vilde. She did this.

And again, Sana questioned if her heart could explode from sheer love. She turned back to Yousef who looked at her questioningly. “What happened? You sent me the email right?” Sana took her phone out of her pocket, opening the application. There it was. She felt her heart melt a little more at short sentence written:

_I love you, and if you love me, come back to Oslo._

Her heart fluttered as she looked up to meet Yousef’s gaze, “You-you” she had to pause, the emotions overwhelming her, “you came back because of _this_?” she whispered.

He shrugged as if dropping everything and meeting a girl because of an email was normal. “Yah, of course I did. You gave me the confirmation I needed- and I couldn’t wait two _whole_ months to see you again after that”.

“I can’t believe you” she choked out so softly. How could that boy be so..so all in. He somehow managed to surprise her all over again.

Yousef grabbed one of her hands, “Hey, hey, what-what happened?” he asked in panic. She shook her head quickly, smiling brightly, “Nothing. I just-I just have to go talk to Vilde about something”. He nodded, face easing in slightly, “Okay. You okay though?” nodding, she rose up from her seat. A hand tugged on her arm as she turned back to him, “I love you by the way” he mumbled adorably. The priceless grin ingrained in her brain as she walked away. Something told her that saying those words would become a regular thing for him..

She walked past the crowd, stopping at Vilde.

How had Vilde even managed to do it?

She didn’t say anything to her, she didn’t need to. Vilde looked up from Eva, smiling warmly at Sana. And Sana just pulled her into a hug. Vilde didn’t protest, only smiled knowingly against her friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you, _thank you_ Vilde” she whispered into her friend’s ear, “I love you”. And Vilde, who looked past to Eva who watched them happily in a seat, whispered back, “Thank _you_ Sana”.

That Eid had turned into one of Sana’s most memorable ones. It was the one where she confessed to the love of her life, where she met her future brother-in-law, and where her friendship with Vilde bloomed into something much more. And when she reminisced about with her Yousef in their house many years later, she thought of how lucky she was to have found the greatest people ever.

Eid was truly a memorable time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading, and have a great day/night <33


End file.
